


Broken

by Miracles_happen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_happen/pseuds/Miracles_happen
Summary: Lance hates himself and goes on a rant about it. Set during season 3 episode 6.





	Broken

“I think the best thing for the team is if I just step aside and go back to Earth. I mean, I’m not really important.”

“You’re important,” Keith replied.

“Thanks for the pity comment, but really, I’m not. You know, ever since coming to the Garrison, I’ve always had these sort of visions. I’m above everything, outside of myself. I see me as everyone else does. And I hate it. I hate the way I walk, the way I talk, the way I act, the things I say and do. But no matter how much I try to change, I always end up being that person that everyone including myself hates. I’m always the person who can’t shut up ever, who talks about the most random and insignificant things, the person who isn’t good at anything, the person who everyone ends up hating.” Lance sat down on the bed, head in his hands.

“I don’t hate you,” Keith said softly, coming to sit beside Lance, not sure what to do. He awkwardly put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“That’s what everyone says,” Lance snapped, voice breaking, tossing Keith’s hand off of his shoulder. “Every time I bring it up, everyone just says that they don’t, they don’t hate me, that I am important and a good person. All they feel is pity for me. They always lie, always say they like me even if they don’t because I’m just some broken boy that hates himself. So they feel bad and lie. Lie that they think that I’m worth something when really I’m not. They always say to ignore the bad parts and focus on the good. Well, here’s the thing - there is no good to focus on. There’s no secret part of me that’s not annoying or pushy or clingy. It’s all bad. Every. Last. Part.”

“Lance,” Keith said, snapping Lance out of his rant. Lance stopped and sniffed, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Keith, “You are not a bad person. Besides, everyone in the galaxy loves you.” After all, Lance did flirt with anything that moved.

“No, I love them. There has not been one person to reciprocate my feelings. That’s why I flirt with everyone. I search and search for someone out there that can help me see that there is a good side and there's no one out there. No one in any galaxy can see any part of me that is important in any way.” Lance stared at the ceiling as if praying to God to help him. 

“Oh, come on, you’re important to Voltron.”

“I’m not, though. I’m the weak link in this whole scheme. Everyone’s got their thing - Shiro is a legend pilot with a robot arm, Allura is an alien goddess, Pidge is a tech mastermind that can hack into literally anything, Hunk is a mechanical wizard and culinary genius, you’re the best pilot ever and expert swordsman. Hell, even Coran has got his thing with how he knows his way around the galaxy blindfolded. And there I am. The ‘sharpshooter’. As if that’s an actual position. It’s not. It’s just a made up idea that I’m worth something to the team, that I can actually contribute something when in fact I’m useless. I’m just a stumbling block that gets in the way of everyone else. And I’m tired, Keith,” Lance rolled his head to stare at Keith again. “Tired of pretending like everything is okay. Tired of being fine with everyone avoiding me. Tired of never, _ever_ being the first choice. Always being brushed aside, dismissed, ignored. And, I,” Lance’s voice broke as he started to really cry, “I don’t want to live like this anymore.” 

“You don’t have to,” Keith said, putting a hand on Lance’s cheek. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what possessed him to give such a boost of confidence. He felt Lance lean into the touch, giving Keith the momentum to continue. “Look, Lance, I don’t hate you--”

“Please don’t--” Lance started helplessly but was silenced by Keith kissing him. He surged forward, capturing Lance’s lips with his own, trying to convey the years of pent-up pining into just a kiss. Keith pulled away, studying Lance’s face for any sign of disgust or repulsion. Instead, Keith found confusion written all over the Cuban’s expression. “How?” 

Keith laughed breathily, caressing Lance’s cheek with his finger. “You’re amazing, Lance. Just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Lance. This was written as a sort of outlet to my own self-hate. I've been dealing with it (not well) for a few years and wanted to write it out in the best way that I could. I've wanted to talk to someone about this for a while, but I really haven't had the chance.  
> I might add another chapter where Lance confronts the whole team, but idk.  
> Please leave kudos and comments!!! <3


End file.
